1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a manipulation input device that can detect an input manipulation in a rotational direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-47871 discloses a manipulation input device. Here, by manipulating a cap member at the top, a cap part is inclined in a direction in which the cap part has been manipulated and a detecting part disposed in the direction of the inclination detects a change in pressing force, the change having been caused by the inclination of the cap part, so the manipulation input device detects the manipulation without providing a manipulation feeling to the user.
In the conventional technology, however, although the direction of a manipulation made by the user can be detected from the inclination direction of the cap part, it is difficult to detect a rotational direction.